


the southern song

by TimelessTheAlchemist



Category: One Piece
Genre: ? - Freeform, Does this count as poetry, Gen, Genocide, Grand Line (One Piece), Kinda, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Poetry, Rebellion, Reminiscing, Revolution, South Blue, as in, fuck the marines, its all kinda wishy washy, killing them is a common past time, not to toot my own horn but, the south blue hates the marines, they killed thousands of women and children in this, why isnt south blue a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessTheAlchemist/pseuds/TimelessTheAlchemist
Summary: the song was one of revenge. of blood and tears and grief and people who will not sit and hide as they are unjustly killed, as foolish old men scared of a baby mudered their people.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	the southern song

**Author's Note:**

> okay so. this is my first fanfic. it is not beta read. it was written in under an hour after a long fuckin headcanoning session. in this au, the south blue were kinda fuckin unhappy with the government going around killing pregnant women and children. so, eustass kidd and his crew arent gonna just let all those who died's sacrifice just go to waste. its a very wishy washy fic all reminisce like so ehhhhhh. also, like many people i crave validation. please comment even if its just to fuckin roast me.

Though almost everywhere in the South Blue was ravaged by the genocide, it was Batterilla that bore the brunt of the senseless death. It was Batterilla that sacrificed the most, and it was in Batterillan that the song of revenge, the song of murdered mothers and never-born children was sung. 

The song was one that you heard everywhere, one that everyone knew. Sung in mournful highs, or raging lows, shouted at sea and whispered in homes. The song was used in many ways. It signalled that the barmaid was to take the young, naive marine recruit down the alley of the butcher’s and slit his throat, it signalled that the docking white ship was to have an accident while loading, and sink in flames miles from the coast. 

It was the song of the South’s quiet, deadly rebellion. The song of southern battles and bloodied hands, of the raging tide of revenge in southern hearts.

It was a song Kidd knew by heart. The one his mother cried to, sung with tears running down her face and the picture of her sister in hand. The one sung by fishermen with heavy voices and people smuggled to safety under spare nets. The one sung by the old bartender who, so long ago, had looked at his pristine white uniform and the bloodied hands of his superior and been disgusted. Who now took the weapons he had used to gut innocents, and used them to stain lying white cloth with red.

It was a song that rang deep in his chest as he saw the image broadcast by the snail. There was the man, the man his people had sacrificed everything for, and although he may not remember the hunts, he certainly remembered the fallout, all the rage and grief his people harboured, that he harboured, and by god he would not let their sacrifice be in vain.

It was a song, that he knew was now brewing in the throats of his crew. A song that stoked the fires of determination in their eyes. He knew what they would ask of him, and they knew how he would answer.

“Killer, how is the coating going?”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i may write an actual fic for this. obviously not written in the same way, but based off of the au, and set after this one shot. thats only if i find any fuckin motivation tho. 
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME IF U SPOT MISTAKES OR I MAY DIE


End file.
